icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiegirl98/What Dan Ships
Based on all you've heard from Dan, what do you think he wants the ultimate ship of iCarly to be??? It doesn't have to be Creddie or Seddie, it can be any other major ship. If you would like to say a minor ship, you have to include a major ship along with it. You can also say if you think Dan doesn't want any ship at the end. You can also say when you think they ship will happen, and why. I personally don't know. My top three theories are either Creddie, Seddie, or none. Of course, I believe all the friendships will stay strong, and get even stronger as we get further into the series. But romantic relationships are...trickier. Creddie: In Seasons One, Two, and even early Three, I wouldn't have even thought that this could be one of Dan's choices. But now...I don't know. I know he didn't write iSaved Your Life or iSpeed Date, but he seems to be leaning toward Creddie in an indirect way. He's been adding these little subtle Creddie moments that Seddiers can't see because they're too focused on Seddie. And as we're getting closer to the end of iCarly, he's been adding more and more Creddie moments along the way. I've even noticed this, and I'm a Seddier, and I'm sure Creddiers have, also. So, that's my reason for Creddie. Seddie: God, where do I start??? First off, Dan seems to favor love/hate relationships. He also wrote iKiss and didn't write iSaved Your Life, so that's a hint, too. Another reason is that Dan seems to acknowledge that the two have a very strong friendship, even when others don't see that. There are so many little things he's said that are sometimes even directly scream, "Seddie!" (Here's a link:Dan Schneider Seddie Hints.) He's added way more Seddie scenes than Creddie, and you've got to admit, those Seddie scenes really gave much more friendship and romance potential than any of the other Creddie scenes. So, those are my reasons for Seddie. None: Finally, the sad and lonely word, "None." This is one of my options because, as much as I hate to admit it, iCarly is going to be over soon, and Dan still hasn't given us any hope for any ship. (He's given us some Creddie and Seddie, but that's pretty much it.) The ways things go, none is definitely an option that Dan has probably thought about. I mean, having no ships is great for all his fans. He could totally end iCarly with just good friendships, and no romance, and no harm done, right? Wrong!!! That's going to make fans, such as myself, even angrier than I would have been if Creddie did happen. But he could totally do that. If he ends iCarly with no romance, he doesn't have to worry about angry messages sent to him, and people hating on iCarly. Also, making romance could decrease the number of viewers watching Victorious, since some iCarly viewers also watch Victorious, and they could "boycott" Dan, by not watching Victorious. So, if he ends it in no ship, this probably wouldn't happen. (Though, I would definitely hate it even more if this happened.) So, what do you think?!?!?! P.S. You don't have to choose from Creddie, Seddie, or neither. You could do any other ships you want, as long as you go by the directions stated above. So, feel free to do Cam, Cibby, Spam, etc. Have fun!!! Category:Blog posts